It is known to equip transport vehicles via plugging and sliding doors, of which the movement has an opening phase, wherein the movement forward of the panels along their suspension, in the direction of opening, is combined with a movement of the whole panel suspension, in the lateral direction towards the exterior of the vehicle. Then, when the lateral position is reached, the panels continue to move longitudinally until they reach the desired opening. This movement, carried out in the opposite direction to close the door, enables, and particularly, to ensure a perfect seal when the door is closed.
In the state of the art, it is provided to equip these plugging and sliding doors with mechanical devices, enabling to ensure various functionalities in case of emergency.
First, these doors are equipped with a device enabling an emergency opening function. In other words, the actuation of this device controls the forced opening of the door, and particularly, in case of perceiving a danger by users. To this end, a solution is known that calls upon an unlocking cable, likely to be actuated by a user using an emergency handle. The cable thus leads to a finger likely to unlock the locking mechanism triggered beforehand.
Moreover, these plugging and sliding doors are also provided with a device ensuring they are stopped from being actuated, and particularly, in the case of malfunctioning of the mechanical means dedicated for this purpose. Under these conditions, any movement of the door, from the close position thereof to the open position thereof, is prevented. This type of device can conventionally call upon an actuation body, generally positioned in the door panel, which prevents the plugging movement using a bolt inserted in a latch, itself fixed on the body of the vehicle.
In the state of the art, the two devices, respectively ensuring the emergency opening and that it is stopped from being actuated, are usually separate. Certainly, solutions are known, wherein these devices are installed in close proximity. In any event, their implementation is separate, namely that no mechanical element, intervening in the carrying out of one of these functions, intervenes in the carrying out of the other of these functions. To illustrate this circumstance, among others, China Patent Publication No. CN 102 444 336 will be cited.
A device for opening a plugging and sliding door, involving a worm screw, a set of sun wheels, and an engine fixed in a central position, has been further proposed, by WO 2005/103 429. Stopping the door from being actuated, is achieved by the intermediary of ratchets, able to block the door, in cooperation with a satellite wheel door. This itself is connected to a set of wheels, connected to the engine. The possibility of an emergency opening is briefly mentioned, by using the aforementioned set of wheels. However, this possibility is not substantiated further. In conclusion, this document brings no constructive solution that can be used effectively by a skilled person.